La Academia de Superhéroes
by Rayku-san
Summary: Esta historia viene de mi cuenta en Wattpad. No quiero volver a escribir la intro así queeeeee
1. Un nuevo Comienzo

_Esta es una historia de mi cuenta en Wattpad. Así es mientras estuve un año ausente en Fanfiction seguí haciendo historias XD. Espero les guste así la subo los otros capítulos y la continuo en ambas plataformas._

Nuestra historia comienza como muchas otras, así es, con una tarde tranquila en medio de la aduana interdimensional. (Común, ¿no?).

**Dimensión 07:**  
**El día era tranquilo en el lugar, ya que, si bien el ir de dimensión en dimensión era gratis, solo pocas personas lograban hacerlo ya que el único requerimiento era el llenar una fórmula que, si llegaba a tener el mínimo error, era rechazada.**

Todo parecía ir bien en este lugar gente llegaba, gente iba, podía verse a uno que otro lamentándose por confundirse al cambiar el día por el mes etc. En pocas palabras todo iba bien hasta que...

-Señor ya le dijimos que no puede pasar- diría uno de los policías encargados del lugar.

-Venga tío, no te pongas así- dijo un sujeto con lentes mientras sacaba unos billetes. -Ala déjame pasar y todo esto será tuyo- terminaría de decir el sujeto.

-Señor, usted llenó el formulario mal por quinta vez. No podemos permitir que vaya a ese lugar son las reglas- diría el policía que intentaba aferrarse a sus ideales y no caer ante el dinero.

-Además puedes venir la próxima semana a intentarlo de nuevo- diría el compañero del oficial.

-...Bueno...si las cosas están así...- dijo el sujeto mientras se quitaba las gafas y se encogía de hombros. -Entonces no me dejan otra opción-.

En ese instante el sujeto sacaría de su bolsillo una pistola, mientras que dos hombres más que estaban en ese mismo lugar a unos metros de distancia (pero no eran tan idiotas por lo que si pasaron bien el formulario) se acercaron con semiautomáticas en mano.

Los policías se encontraban nerviosos en decir, demonios en ningún lugar te preparan para cosas como éstas. -Supongo que ahora nos dejarán pasar a mí y a mis amigos ¿no?- se burlaba el hombre mientras que apuntaba su arma a la garganta de uno de los policías.

_**Nota de autor: ya sé que se dice mis amigos y yo y no del modo que está arriba, pero hago esto para enfatizar que el sujeto viene de barrios poco confiables.**_

-Oigan ustedes, será mejor que bajen esas armas- dijo un hombre con pelo negro como si de una palmera se tratase que al mismo tiempo desafiaba la gravedad. Este vestía un Gi de combate de color naranja y una camisa de color azul.

Así es, se trataba de ni más ni menos que de Goku. Este estaba aquí para-

-¡No nos des órdenes!- dijo el tipo del principio mientras apuntaba con su arma al Saiyajin. -¿Qué no vez que nosotros tenemos el control aquí?- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Lo único que veo es a unos debiluchos que se ocultan tras unas armas- Diría Goku mientras se acercaba a al tipo -Si se van ahora mismo los perdonaré y haremos como si nada de esto pasó ¿Si?- esto último lo diría con una sonrisa al estilo Son.

Por otro lado, los delincuentes estaban enojados, el simple hecho de que este sujeto salga de la nada y lo llame debiluchos les irritaba y bastante. - Maldito. ¿Piensas que nos puedes insultar y después salirte con la tuya? Pues piensa de nuevo. - en ese instante el bandido estaba por apretar el gatillo cuando..

*Click* -¿Eh?- se preguntaría el tipo. ¿Que hizo mal? ¿Acaso no cargó el arma? No, si hasta sus compañeros le recordaron el hacerlo ¿Entonces qué?  
No fue sino hasta que vio su arma que lo comprendió. Nuestro héroe con sus dedos había aplastado la boquilla de la pistola.

Los malhechores estaban aterrados, así que cruzaron unas miradas serias entre si con las que se entendieron inmediatamente por lo tanto era seguro que tenían un plan, un plan que sin duda alguna era su as bajo la manga, un plan que llevaban meses planeando por si algo como esto pasaba.

En ese mismo instante los tres se arrodillaron colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza y la cabeza en el suelo -¡Lo sentimos!- gritó el primero -¡Lo lamentamos!- el segundo y -¡No volverá a pasar!- el tercero.

El azabache solo pudo sonreír ante esto -Espero que así sea, pero de momento tendrán que ir a prisión- esto lo dijo mientras los policías arrestaban a los criminales.

-Si. Si. Si eso sirve para demostrar lo arrepentidos que estamos lo haremos.- decía el jefe del grupo con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

-Muchas gracias señor este...- Diría el guardia a cargo con tal de agradecer al sujeto que los salvó de perder sus empleos. -Mi nombre es Goku.- respondió el Saiyajin con mucho orgullo.

Ante esto todos los presentes quedaron asombrados y se escuchaban murmullos como -¿Ese es Son Goku?- -No lo creo acaso ¿de verdad es él?- y cosas por el estilo.

El guardia no era la excepción y de una manera tonta preguntaría -¿Acaso usted es..?-.

Al ver la cara de confusión del señor Goku lo comprendería a lo cual dijo -Así es. Yo soy Son Goku el superhéroe número 07- dejando con asombro a los presentes.

_**Nota de autor: el número del superhéroe no se basa en poder, sino que es número de dimensión a la que pertenezcan número que les pertenecerá.**_

-¡Papaaaá! Ya llené tu formulario y el mío- a la escena se sumaría un joven de unos 15 años que vestía un uniforme escolar y cuyo cabello desafiaba a la gravedad, así como el de su padre, pero a una menor escala. Al ver la escena solo tendría una duda -¿De qué me perdí?-

_**Nota de autor: sigue con el mismo peinado que en la saga de Cell, no sé por qué, pero siempre me gustó más ese peinado que el de la saga de Buu, aparte eso es en dos años supuestamente.**_

-Ah Gohan justo a tiempo, no te perdiste de nada solo de unos criminales- diría su papá con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras recostaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¡¿Eeehhh de verdad me perdí eso?!-diría el joven híbrido mientras unas cómicas lagrimas al estilo anime salían de sus ojos.

Al ver esto a su padre solo le caería una gota de sudor por detrás de la cabeza -Bueno, hijo de todos modos tenemos que irnos así que entrégale los papeles al señor- dijo Goku.

-Ah claro, se me había olvidado, tome- haciendo caso de lo que su padre dijo el chico entregaría los formularios al guardia que al verlos no vería nada de malo en ellos.

-No veo que algo esté mal con estos papeles. Adelante pueden pasar- diría el guardia a cargo dejando así pues que tanto hijo como padre pasasen por el portal llegando de este modo a la aduana de la dimensión 1.

-Oye papá, tienes que aprender a llenar los formularios o de otro modo me perderé de cosas como esos villanos- con un poco de fastidio Gohan le replicaría a su padre mientras hinchaba los cachetes.

Ante esta acción el Son mayor no pudo hacer nada más que sobar la parte de atrás de su cabeza -Ejejeje ya sabes que a mí no se me dan bien esas cosas hijo jejeje- con una risa nerviosa trataría de explicarse el niño crecido.

-Pero aún...- en un intento de reclamar Gohan añadiría, pero en eso recordó algo -¡Ah pero si es cierto!- diría con preocupación en su voz -¡Papá aquí el tiempo corre una hora por delante de la nuestra!-

Con una cara de no comprender de lo que su hijo hablaba Goku preguntaría -¿Y tu punto eeeesss?-

-Mi punto- dijo mientras señalaba a un reloj -es que vamos con 30 minutos de retraso a la inscripción-

Al oír esto los ojos de Goku se abrieron como platos. Su hijo no podía perder la inscripción, es decir si Milk se llegase a enterar que no pudo llevar a Gohan a tiempo lo matarían o bueno...si su esposa siguiera ahí.

-Maldición. No puedo dejar que mi hijo llegue tarde...de otro modo Milk encontrará el modo de volver y me matará, me cortará en trocitos, me quemara y bailará sobre mi tumba- con esa increíble verdad dicha emprendieron el vuelo hacia la academia de Héroes la U.A.

_**Nota de autor: Bueno chicos sin más dilación aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de lo que tengo pensado que será una increíble serie y bueno aclaremos unas cosas**_

_**1\. Milk murió después de dar a luz a Goten por la enfermedad del corazón que afectó a Goku. Esto no hace que Goten la vaya a tener.**_

_** decidí a utilizar a Gohan como protagonista porque no sabría utilizar a Hanabi o a Usar o y mucho menos a Genos como protas.**_

_**3\. Tengo planeado que esta serie no sea únicamente de peleas sino también de humor y no soy experto en el lemon así que no lo esperen.**_

_** hay un Súperheroe por dimensión, usaré al que más vea practico y convencional.**_

_**5\. Necesito que me den ideas de que animes incluir pero denme personajes y una razón. También necesito que me digan la actitud del personaje para no cambiarla mucho si es que no me e visto el anime.**_

_**Les recuerdo que si les gusta la serie voten, compartan y no los entenderé más**_

_**Adiós**_


	2. Examen de Entrada

No esperaba ver tanto apoyo en el primer capítulo si soy honesto, digo, 82 visitas en 4 días en una historia de un noob como yo XD me parece rebien.

Majesare93: pues trato de mantener los niveles de poder como en el canon junto con las personalidades, pero puede que haya veces que de algunos boosts que luego explicaré.

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes que se usan en esta historia ni de sus personajes. Esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento y lo único que me pertenece es la originalidad de esta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tanto padre como hijo volaban a una velocidad impresionante y ambos por la misma razón.

-Demonios papá, te dije que te informaras sobre los cambios horarios- regaño Gohan a su padre que no podía hacer más que reír y rascarse su nuca al haberlo olvidado por completo.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen ¿no? Mejor tarde que nunca jeje-

-¡Eso no aplica en este caso!- en lo que el joven le daba la reprimenda al adulto a cargo, logró divisar algo en el suelo - *Suspiro* Bueno parece que llegamos-.

En ese momento ambos empezaron a descender para quedar frente a un edificio de color amarillo rodeado de muros altos y encima de este se encontraban las letras U.A.

En ese instante los nervios golpearon a Gohan y varias preguntas se formularon en su cabeza preguntas como ¿Aún estaré a tiempo? ¿Con qué tipo de personas me toparé? Esas preguntas más los nervios y una extraña sensación en su pecho lo dejaron inmóvil por un rato.

-Oye Gohan ¿no crees que deberías ir ya?- con este simple pregunta Goku hizo que su hijo se repusiera y olvidando todo lo anterior asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia las puertas.

-Bueno ahora toca la parte más difícil- con un rostro serio y un paso lento se fue alejando de la academia mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras -Encontrar otro trabajo-.

**Con Gohan**

El joven sudaba de solo pensar que llegaría tarde -(Demonios, demonios, demonios, dónde está el SUM? SUM SUM. ¡Aquí está!)- tras encontrar su objetivo el demisaiyajin procedió a abrir la puerta de par en par.

-¡Lamento la tardanza lo que pasa es que yo- antes de terminar de disculparse logró ver como todo el salón estaba lleno y como no había ningún profesor o persona encargada en el área para dar las instrucciones. -¿Eh?- fue lo único que llegó a musitar.

-Aghh y yo que pensaba que el profe por fin había llegado- dijo una chica de pelo castaño, ojos pálidos y una constitución delgada. Está estaba haciendo un puchero mientras inflaba las mejillas.

**Hyuuga Hanabi: **  
**Edad: 15 años**  
**Poder: Control del Chakra y del Byakugan**  
**Dimensión: 98**

-Demonios y yo que pensaba que se trataba de alguna chica linda- esto lo dijo un chico alto de cabello castaño despeinado y una gran cara de decepción.

**Hyoudo Issei**  
**Edad: 16 años**  
**Poder: Boosted Gear**  
**Dimensión: 01**

Gohan estaba...como decirlo... ¿extrañado? Esta escena no era lo que él esperaba encontrarse. Esto no figuraba en sus planes y ¿Dónde diablos estaba el profesor? En ese momento una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Oye tu- la persona a quién le pertenecía la voz era una chica de su mismo tamaño, cabello blanco y ojos color miel y su rostro...no mostraba expresión alguna -no hagas tanto ruido al entrar así sin más, a menos que tengas una razón-

**Koneko Toujo**  
**Edad: 15 años**  
**Poder: Control del Senjutsu**  
**Dimensión: 01**

-Este am.…bueno...yo...etto...lo... ¿siento?- Esto fue lo único que Gohan logró musitar al estar nervioso y no saber cómo hablar con las personas de su edad y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Gohan- por suerte los nervios no afectaron los modales del joven y no olvidó presentarse, pero la chica solo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-No te preocupes amigo, ya intenté hablarle un par de veces, pero lo único que hace es decir sí o ignorarnos, pero oye, me llamo Yuki Judai- esto se lo dijo un chico con una chaqueta roja y cabello castaño con ojos del mismo color.

**Judai Yuki:**  
**Edad: 15 años**  
**Poder: Cambio de E Héroe**  
**Dimensión: 50**

Sin saber que decir o cómo actuar Gohan solo dijo-Un gusto Judai-kun mi nombre es Son Gohan- mientras se presentaba Gohan extendió su mano la cual Judai interceptó con la suya.

-Oye no hace falta que seas tan formal ven aún hay que esperar al profesor- acto seguido ambos chicos fueron a sentarse para esperar al profesor.

**Media Hora más tarde:**

-Madre mía y yo que pensaba que había llegado tarde- dijo Gohan que estaba recostado sobre su lugar y los ojos entre cerrados.

-Jajaja, pero si armaste un espectáculo- le dijo Judai entre risas mientras que Gohan le miraba con una cara de "ni me lo recuerdes". En ese instante la puerta se abrió para revelar al profesor un hombre de pelo blanco, una cinta amarrada en su frente y ambos ojos de color rojos con tres magatamas en cada uno_ (si, sigue siendo Kakashi el ninja que copia)_

**Kakashi sensei:**  
**Edad: 45 años**  
**Poder: Manejo del chakra y el Sharingan**  
**Dimensión: 98**

-Buenos días chicos *bostezo* disculpen la demora, pero un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino así que tuve que usar el camino largo-

-(¡¿Qué tipo de escusa es ésa?!)- pensaron todos los estudiantes al unísono. -Bueno creo que debo explicar en qué consistirá su examen no?- esto captó la atención de todos -bueno las reglas son *inserte las mismas reglas que en el manga o anime* simple no?-

Ante esto todos asintieron y fueron asignados en diferentes grupos y sectores.

**Sector A:**

Varios estudiantes se encontraban frente a una gran puerta de metal de aproximadamente 5 metros de altura y 4 de diámetro. La emoción de todos se podía sentir en el aire de entre todos estos Gohan que se encontraba haciendo estiramientos mientras esperaba impaciente para salir al "campo de batalla".

-(No puedo esperar más ¡Que emoción! Jeje supongo que se debe a la sangre saiyajin)- con una sonrisa despreocupada y la mirada clavada en la puerta y la emoción corriendo por sus venas no notó la mirada de una persona en las cercanías.

En ese instante y sin previo aviso se oyó la voz de una persona -¡COMIEEEEEEEENCEEEEEEEEEN!- dicho y hecho todos en la entrada salieron corriendo o volando según que hicieran todos menos una persona.

-Q-que miedo este sitio está lleno de personas atemorizantes ¡¿Por qué deje que Reborn me convenciera de esto?! Mejor m-me voy- con eso dicho se dio media vuelta.

**Tsunayoshi Sawada:**  
**Edad:15 años**  
**Poder: Llamas de la última voluntad del cielo**  
**Dimensión: 120**

-Demonios perdedor Tsuna. Por eso mismo es que no tienes novia- antes de que se fuera de la escena la voz de un bebé con traje y un chupete de color amarillo colgado al cuello lo detuvo -últimamente eres más perdedor desde la batalla contra Demon Spade-

**Reborn:**  
**Edad: ¿?**  
**Poder: Control sobre las llamas del sol**  
**Dimensión: 120**

Esto hizo que Tsuna se diera la vuelta pues no quería hablar de su vida amorosa o de como su amigo Enma murió no sin antes fusionar su anillo Vongola con el anillo Shimon de Enma, pero en ese instante -Mejor muere- en ese instante Reborn disparó a Tsuna directo en la cabeza.

En ese instante Tsuna se arrepintió. Se arrepintió de ni siquiera haberlo intentado ni, aunque sea por su amigo Enma, pero entonces.

**Ost recomendado: The Dying Will Time ** watch?v=7q6miGI36eg

En ese instante Tsuna se levantó, la ropa le explotó hasta quedar en Boxers y una llama naranja se encendió violentamente en su frente mientras gritaba -REEEEBOOOOOOOORRRRNNN PASARÉ ESTE EXAMEN CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD HUOOOOOOOOOOOOO- acto seguido comenzó a correr dejando un rastro de polvo.

Empezó a arrasar con varios robots mientras gritaba -¡UN PUNTO! ¡DOS PUNTOS MÁS! ¡OTRO PUNTO!- su actitud hasta asustó a alguna persona, cuando acabó con los robots de la zona en lugar de detenerse gritó -¡YA NO HAY MÁS AQUÍ! HM HM HM MI INSTINTO ME DICE QUE HAY MÁS PARA ALLÁ HUOOOO- y volvió a correr mientras dejaba un rastro de polvo y alguna que otra llama en su camino.

-Bien con este ya deberían de ser 50 puntos- con un rostro satisfecho Gohan empezó a caminar para encontrar a más Robots cuando Tsuna pasó corriendo a su lado para luego detenerse.

-¿Eh? ¿¡EEEEEHHHH?! ¡¿Y YO QUE HAGO AQUÍ?!- sin saber sobre su alrededor Tsuna tenía un rostro confundido y cuando volteó para ver a Gohan las cosas empeoraron pues este tenía un rostro serio que hizo que se asustara más.

**Puntos de Tsuna que no sabe que tiene: 36**

-(¡HIEEEEE SE MIRA PELIGROSO!)- eso era todo en lo que podía pensar Tsuna. Cuando Gohan levantó su mano en dirección a Tsuna y formó una esfera de ki en su mano Tsuna se petrificó -ESPERA NO ME MATES NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA ANTIHEROICO- en ese instante Gohan lanzó la esfera que impactó a un costado de Tsuna destruyendo así a un robot.

-Y-ya veo c-con que apuntabas al robot- dijo Tsuna casi sin aliento.

-Pues claro, no pensarás que iba a matarte ¿o si? Jajaja- Gohan se reía nervioso mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza -Perdón por asustarte mi nombre es Gohan-.

**Fin del Ost**

-No pasa nada Gohan-kun...- y así empezó un silencio hasta que -Ah es cierto yo soy- no pudo terminar pues Reborn le asestó una patada en la cabeza mientras lo presentaba el.

-El es Sawada Tsunayoshi y yo soy su tutor profesional...¡Reborn!-

-Reborn no me interrumpas!- Tsuna le replicó a Reborn mientras trataba de agarrarlo.

-Cállate perdedor Tsuna- Dijo Reborn que de alguna manera se puso detrás de Tsuna y sujetandole un dedo logró doblegar todo su brazo haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas.

-¡Auch Auch Auch, está bien, está bien tu ganas Reborn!- ya habiendose librado del agarre solo se escuchaba el 'así me gusta' de Reborn.

-Ja..jajajaja- Gohan no podía hacer nada más que reír ante la escena que ocurría delante de él.

**En la sala de vigilancia**

Una sala oscura en el que varias personas estaban reunidas estaba en una discusión.

-Tal parece que los alumnos de este año son prometedores- dijo uno

-Bueno eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo liberemos- dijo otro

-En ese caso hagámoslo- dijo la última voz mientras oprimía un botón.

**Sector A,B,C,D**

El piso de todos los sectores comenzó a temblar de un modo tan intenso que todos los estudiantes lo sientieron entre ellos: Judai, Tsuna, Gohan, Koneko y un chico rubio.

-Esto me da mala espina- dijo Judai mientras veía como el suelo del sector B se empezaba a abrir, esto mismo se veía en todos los sectores.

Tras el temblor del suelo salió un robot gigante que tenía aspecto de dragón, pero...tenía varias cabezas.

**Dragón QuimeraTech**  
**Altura: 5 metros**

-(El robot de 0 puntos)- fue el pensamiento de todos...excepto Tsuna y Gohan que pensaban -(¡Que miedo!)- y -(¡Que emoción!)- respectivamente claro.

-Growaaaaaaaaaaaar- de repente el robot de cada zona lanzó un rugido que paralizó a muchos y mando varios edificios a volar.

Gohan se hallaba bajo unos escombros al igual que casi todos - (Vaya...sin duda alguna es poderoso ... por eso nos dijeron que nos alejaramos de él, pero...)- en eso el demi-saiyan se volteó para ver a muchas personas en su misma situación -(Si esto sigue así...alguien podría lastimarse muy gravemente)-

Con este pensamiento Gohan se levantó, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue ver a Tsuna viendo directamente al robot, esta vez sin miedo alguno en sus ojos o expresión.

-Gohan-kun...encargate de esa cosa mientras yo..._**Hyper mode activado**__..._ aseguro la zona- con eso dicho los ojos de Tsuna se llenaron de confianza y una llama naranja aún más grande que la anterior (no demasiado) se encendió en su frente y una llama del mismo color salía de su anillo Vongola junto con otra llama de otro color.

**N/A: Tsuna ya está vestido de nuevo porque Reborn llevaba otro atuendo con él.**

-Ts-Tsuna-san...- esto sorprendió a Gohan pues sabía que Tsuna sería poderoso con el hecho de haberse presentado a la prueba, pero, era como si el Tsuna que tenía frente a él fuese diferente -Si, cuenta conmigo-

-(Vaya, parece que otra vez se ha formado el Dame-dúo )- eran los pensamientos de Reborn mientras miraba a su alumno y a Gohan chocar los puños.

**N/A: Dame-dúo = dúo perdedor**

Con las cosas dichas cada quién fue a los suyo, Gohan a derrotar al Dragón QuimeraTech y Tsuna a ayudar a las personas atrapadas bajo escombros.

**Sala de vigilancia:**

-Oi, oi ¿A alguno de ustedes se les informó sobre el nuevo robot de 0 puntos?- con un tono de preocupación fue lanzada dicha pregunta.

Después de la negación de los presentes sobre ese asunto un científico entró corriendo a la sala.

-¡OIGAN ESTO ES TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE LO DIGO EN SERIO!- en ese momento el científico empezó a teclear algo en las computadoras -¡MIREN LAS CÁMARAS DE VIGILANCIA DE-!-

En ese instante todos en la sala sintieron pánico al ver las cámaras y ver a los robots de 0 puntos originales reducidos a meros escombros y algunas partes en cenizas -¡LOS ROBOTS DE 0 PUNTOS!-.

-Ya veo...con que no era un nuevo diseño...¡en ese caso debemos parar las pruebas inmediatamente!- todos en la sala estaban de acuerdo, pero...

-Por eso mismo digo que es terrible ¡NO PODEMOS USAR LOS ALTAVOCES NI LAS ALARMAS DE EMERGENCIAS Y MUCHO MENOS CONTACTAR A UN HÉROE!-

Ahora la situación si que andaba mal. Nadie podía hacer nada y eso los frustraba, pero la pregunta ahora era, ¿Como o quién diablos entró a esos robots?.

_**Continuará**_

Anillo Vongola

Dragón QuimeraTech


End file.
